Warriors: The Hail Is Burning
by PeasOnPlanet
Summary: Icepool, RainClan's newly made medicine cat, is in grave danger that could put the clan at risk as well. A new prophecy is released to her, and somehow it involves a young apprentice and a kit. But is StarClan repeating an event in the past?
1. Prologue

**Hope you like this story... I'm just... bord. / **

.

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

A brown-furred tabby rushed into the clan with two kits in his mouth. He set them down gentley and looking around at the baffled, hostile glances cast from inside dens. A slender, light orange-pelted tabby padded towards him, just as shocked as the rest. "What is this Thistleheart?" Her voice was emotionless and cold.

"I found..." The large brown warrior squeeked and regained his strength. "Remember how the fire yesterday at sunset burned down the entire MistClan to their feet, Orangestar?" Thistleheart silenced and looked into his leader's eyes for misunderstanding, but she waited for him to say more. "I found two kits near the river, hidden behind a few pebbles. They smell like MistClan survivors."

Orangestar fell silent and sat patiently. Hatred burned for MistClan after they had recently attacked RainClan, but she still showed sympathy for them; although no one could save them from the forest fire. "Very well, Thistleheart. But later I need to discuss with you." Her eyes narrowed, and several cats came around, murmuring in disagrement. Orangestar stalked away and jumped up on the highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round for a clan meeting." Her voice echoed out into MistClan, and slowly warriors, apprentices, queens with their kits came around, mewing about this disturbance. Thistleheart could almost make out the shape of Icekit, who recently had caught green-cough, glarring her green eyes from inside the medicine cat's den. He sat down next to the quivering kits and waited inpatiently.

"Quiet." Orangestar ordered, and the Clan fell silent. "StreamClan and MistClan are missing. It's as if we're all lost. MistClan was burned down in a forest fire, but luckly the river stopped it from coming onto both of the Clans' territories. Unfortunately, we learned this from the StreamClan last night at the gathering." She paused and looked at the crowd of cats. "My deputy, had found two kits with the scent of MistClan. I know my decision came quick, but I feel this is the right choice."

"But they aren't our own Clan's blood!" Thistleheart could hear Jaggedtooth yowling across the clearing. "Hush, Jaggedtooth. As the warrior code goes, we are to _never_ let a kit down in need."

Several warriors whispered in agreement to each other. Orangestar moved her head slowly towards Thistleheart, then back at her Clan. "The silver one with black paws we will name Hailkit, and the Tortoiseshell we will call Echokit." She jumped down to end the meeting and headed for a young queen. "Amberfur, could you please take care of these kits?" Orangestar mewed, more compassion in her words. "I know you recently lost three of your kits due to greencough, and the other is staying with our medicine cat, but right now they need your help."

Amberfur cast a weary glance over to Thistleheart. "Yes, Orangestar. I have plenty of milk." She smiled warmly and trotted over to the deputy. "Thistleheart, help me carry the kits, will you?" She grabbed one kit by it's scruff and made her way to the nursery, Thistleheart close behind with the other.


	2. Clan Characters

Here's a heads up. If you ever get lost in the chapters, come back here. x3

.

.

.

**RAINCLAN**

Leader:

**Orangestar**- A light orange-pelted she-cat. She has always had a soft side for kits, but sometimes gets stuck in situations far beyond her control. Orangestar is a popular choice for leader. (23 moons) (Kin: None)

Deputy:

**Thistleheart-** A brown tom with light black stripes. He's wise, and already aging, but still acts as if the strongest cat in RainClan. (37 moons) (Kin: none) (Apprentice: Hailpaw)

Medicine Cat: 

**Icepool- **This she-cat had always had a sense of shyness. She has erogant white fur with a black muzzle and tail. Never has she lost a cat's life yet. (19 moons) (Kin: Ashface-mother)

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

**None.**

Warriors:

**Ashface-** A queen. She had raised three kits, and lost two to green cough. Luckly, Icepool, her only kin, was able to survive. "Ashface" comes from her smokey gray pelt with a fading scar-battled black muzzle. (28 moons) (Kin: Icepool-kit)

**Eaglestrike-** A young tom who loves nothing but to cause trouble and start mischeif. He's all brown, but very swift-footed and useful to the clan. (20 moons) (Kin: None) (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

**Dapplefeather-** A very smart and thoughtful she-cat with an orange and brown-colored pelt. She loves to be close to her friends, but cannot open up to strangers. (18 moons) (Kin: None)

**Sunpool-** She has greived over her twin sister's death for moons. Suntail had died giving birth to her only kit, and since then, Sunpool has been extra careful. This she-cat is flaming orange with darker orange stripes. (19 moons) (Kin: Tearkit-aunt)

**Sparrow-wing-** Very cruel to any cat that stand in his path. He is a plain gray tom who loves to do nothing more than boss others around. (23 moons) (Kin: Creamwhisker-mate Brightkit-kit, Snowpaw-kit)

**Creamwhisker-** She never gets around the clan much. Very anti-social, but always speaks up when she feels the need to. The queen is very sensitive, a tan pelt and green orbs. (20 moons) (Kin: Sparrow-wing-Mate, Snowpaw-kit, Brightkit-kit) _Feeding Kits._

**Thunderstreak-** This tom has always had a soft side, and cannot speak up for himself. He has a dark brown pelt with very light brown stripes on his tail and ears. (17 moons) (Kin: None.) (Apprentice: Echopaw)

Elders:

**Raggedtooth-** He's been around the clan for some time now. His teeth are like sharp needles broken down into little pieces from many battles. Sleek black. (52 moons) (Kin: None)

Apprentices:

**Hailpaw- **Ashface had raised him as a kit, one of the survivors of the fire from MistClan. A silver-touched gray tom with black paws and ears that look as if fading away. Very adventurous the most, but very truthful on deciding. (9 moons) (Kin: Echopaw-sister) (Mentor: Thistleheart)

**Echopaw-** A tortoiseshell she cat with a mixture of black, brown, tan, and white. Very playful and energetic, raised by Ashface as a kit. She is one of the last cats of the remains of MistClan. (9 moons) (Kin: Hailpaw-brother) (Mentor: Thunderstreak)

**Snowpaw- **He has always crushed on Echopaw since he had met her. Snowpaw is a thin, all white cat with one blue eye and one yellow. His tail is very thick and long. (8 moons) (Kin: Sparrow-wing-father, Creamwhisker-mother, Brightkit-sister) (Mentor: Eaglestrike)

Kits:

**Brightkit-** She was born way after her brother. About a few moons. Brightkit, for an odd reason, was born all white with red eyes, giving off the message of being albino. She can brighten the spirits of many. (3 moons) (Kin: Sparrow-wing-father, Creamwhisker-mother, Snowpaw-brother)

**Tearkit-** Too young to know anything. He is a young tom with a very dark orange-red pelt and green eyes. His mother died giving birth to Tearkit, and his father is unknown. (1 moons) (Kin: Sunpool-aunt) _Being fed by Creamwhisker._

.

.

.

.

.

**STREAMCLAN**

Leader:

**Ravenstar-** A very silent cat, but always looking after his clan. His fur is all black. (29 moons) (Kin: Bluefall-kit, Moonfall-mate)

Deputy:

**Pinenose-** He is a very courageous and loyal cat to MistClan, and would never disobey the warrior code. He has a dappled brown, orange, and black pelt. (22 moons) (Kin: None)

Medicine Cat:

**Clearwater-** A cat no one can put up with. She is obviously a pest and never can quit pointing out a mistake. Her white and black-spotted fur is never dirty, and the herbs are always cared after. (19 moons) (Kin: None)

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

**None.**

Warriors:

**Rainstare-** A foul tom with a big tempter, he is gray with a full white tail. (24 moons) (Kin: Grass-song-mate)

**Grass-song-** Very competitive on who catches the most as times, but she can be faithful and quiet about certain things. She has an elegant black pelt with brown-like ears and muzzle. (22 moons) (Kin: Rainstare-mate) _Expecting Kits._

**Falcontear-** He is known for breaking the warrior code a few times, to this brown tom never has a good reputation around gatherings. (28 moons) (Kin: None) (Apprentice: Rapidpaw)

**Moonfall-** A prescious gem to most toms in StreamClan. She is a beautiful smokey gray queen who's two kits were recently stolen. (21 moons) (Kin: Ravenstar-mate, Bluefall-kit)

**Bluefall-** One of Moonfall's older kits, she is a beautiful silver-blue she-cat with a cooling sympathy. (17 moons) (Kin: Ravenstar-father, Moonfall-mother) (Apprentice- Morningpaw)

**Shadowflare-** An aggressive tom that is never afraid to express his feelings, even to Ravenstar, which some say are brothers because they share the same pelt, but Shadowflare has green eyes. He's always anxious to fight, and is always gossipped about at gatherings because of his cruelness. (18 moons) (Kin: None)

Elders:

**Softlight- **A very kind-hearted retired queen who always shows love and compassion, never complained. She has a light, orange-tan pelt. (45 moons) (Kin: Long gone)

**Cold-dew-** Kits love to hear the stories of the first three clans from this light brown elder. He has the craziest tales that can get the mind running. (58 moons) (Kin: Morningpaw-his sister's kit)

Apprentices:

**Morningpaw- **She can never stay put for one second, and has troubles listening to directions. The sun-setting flarring pelt of hers always shines in light. (10 moons) (Kin: Cold-dew-mother's brother) (Mentor: Bluefall)

**Rapidpaw-** This golden, long-furred (like a lion almost) tom is a quick learner and catch on to fighting techniques easily. He doesn't talk much, but loves to listen to the elders' stories. (8 moons) (Kin: Kittypet) (Mentor: Falcontear)

Kits:

**None.**


	3. Chapter 1

"Echopaw." Thunderstreak mewed demandingly inside the apprentice den. The tortoiseshell apprentice lifted her head up straight away and jumped to her paws.

"Are we training?" Echopaw asked excitedly, her answer returned by a smile. "No, you are almost a warrior. Thistleheart had asked me to take you out today to hunt for the Clan."

She exceeded a nod, Hailpaw glarring at her oddly, jelousy or mishaps. Thistleheart was _his_ mentor, but he never took him out to hunt or train anymore. Ashamed, Hailpaw slowly stretched his front paws and trotted out of the den, looking around. The deputy was crowded around a group of cats, going out to patrol. "Thistleheart!"

The brown tom stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Not now Hailpaw, I'm going on a patrol." He muttered. Hailpaw sighed and skidded over to Thistleheart. "Why don't I come?" With a stern nod, Thistleheart trotted forward with Sunpool and Sparrow-wing; Hailpaw following far behind them.

It seemed like Hailpaw's mentor was always busy. His conscious kept pulling him over, asking himself that the deputy didn't care. He needed to show Thistleheart some bravery, otherwise not become a warrior straight away like his sister. Hastily, he kept at their pace.

"Alright then." Echopaw mewed grinning, and followed Thunderstreak out of the apprentice's den. With a glance, she watched Icepool walk over into Orangestar's den. A chill ran down her spine.

"Echopaw...?" Thunderstreak asked, curiously. Suddenly she snapped back and nodded an OK.

"So, do you smell anything yet?" Thistleheart asked curiously, gleaming at Sunpool and she padded dirt over a plump mouse of new-leaf.

"Maybe. A vole... I think.." Hailpaw mewed, sniffing around energetically.

"Well, try to find it. Sunpool, Sparrow-wing and I will move forward. Hunt for the clan, and wait at the tall oak tree. We will come back for you."

Hailpaw glanced at Thistleheart with anger, but fear prickled his spine as he tried not to wince. The deputy was a powerful cat, and even though he might be Hailpaw's father, there was something about him that did not feel right. "Sure." He tried to mew without hostility in his voice as the three cats went out of sight.

He sighed and sat down next to where Sunpool had dropped her mouse. Hailpaw was tempted to eat it, but instead unburried it and clamped it in his mouth, slowly walking back towards RainClan. Rustling came by a nearby bush; the apprentice's eyes turned round and his fur bristled as he watched several cats, padding low to the ground headed in his direction. Luckly, the mouse he was carrying masked his scent. _What am I going to do?_ Hailpaw began to panic. He dropped the mouse as the cats (Which smelled awfully like StreamClan) passed by and bolted off into the opposite direction, taking the long way to the Clan. Orangestar must know.

Hastily and stiffly, Hailpaw entered RainClan with fear. Why were StreamClan cats invading his Clan? He stood almost paralyzed, fur and blood spats surrounding his home. A yowl of despair screeched out when Hailpaw finally noticed Echopaw limping, clumps of blood trickling down her neck. "Echopaw!" The apprentice yipped, and pinned down a warrior trying to get towards her. She mewed a quick thoughtful "thank you" and hurried herself into Icepool's den, as the medicine cat herself trying to fight back invading StreamClan cats. Shocked, Hailpaw slashed his claws down the cat's back as it wailed in pain and raced out of the clan. Orange fur swept straight passed him and knocked another figure over, sending it backwards onto the ground. "Leave!" The orange-furred cat hissed. Orangestar, RainClan's faithful leader, had slashed her claw's into Pinenose's underbelly. He was the deputy of StreamClan, and basically the leader of the invasion; Ravenstar was nowhere.

Slowly Hailpaw watched as the last few cats ran out of the base camp. "That shows them!" Snowpaw hissed unconsciously, red liquid spilling out of his jaws. The two apprentices watched as Orangestar leaped on top of the highrock, but no need to call the clan, elders and queens and their kits were already looking around curiously.

"StreamClan has invaded!" Their leader hissed. Elders and several warriors began to yowl, waiting for Orangestart's approval to attack them back. "But we will do nothing. What they done was wrong! As you all know, the gathering is coming close. At that time, we will call out our questions."

The Clan came silent; Hailpaw wasn't sure if it was approval or even disapproval at the moment. He watched Icepool emurge our of her den identifying the wounds of each warrior slowly; Echopaw's neck touched with a gooey mulch.

"I will talk to Thistleheart over the gathering tonight. Tomorrow, you shall all find out who is coming to the gathering." Orangestar announced. At that moment, Thistleheart and his dawn patrol reached camp; he dropped the sparrow in his mouth with shock. "What happened?!" Sparrow-wing yowled.

"We were attacked!" Snowpaw mewed back. "By StreamClan!"

Orangestar jumped off the highrock and padded into her den, her tail flicking towards Thistleheart to ask him to follow.


End file.
